Nanny Wanted!
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-WIP, AU, DHr-/ Hermione's looking for a job. Isn't it just great, then, that Draco is looking for a nanny for hire?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Which is basically: I don't own anything except the plot!

**_Prologue

* * *

_**

**Nanny Wanted!!**

Live-in, full-time care for a little girl.

Must have experience and references.

For more information:  
Owl Ms. Hart  
At Malfoy Enterprises  
London Offices, Top Floor, Reception Area

* * *

"Not what I'm really qualified for..."

"But, Hermione, you need a job! Besides, it's as good as any. Just give it a try; get more information and have an interview."

"But Gin, the contact is at _Malfoy Enterprises_! Key word, _Malfoy_."

"Oh, who cares? If it _were_ him, he'd have paid loads anyway. But it can't be, since you're supposed to be contacting a Ms. Hart, and not a Mr. Malfoy. Besides, you need the money, if you want to keep living in that beautiful flat of yours."

"But I was the top-ranked Hogwarts graduate of my year! And now I'm going to be a nanny?! Maybe there's something else...something better suited?"

"Even so, you should give this a try. You never know, it may just be the right thing for you."

Hermione eyed Ginny suspiciously. "Wait...how did you come across this ad exactly?"

Ginny smiled innocently.

--------

A few minutes later an owl set itself down on a Ms. Hart's desk with a message tied to it's leg. Ms. Hart fed it a treat, and let it be on its merry way. 'Another applicant,' she thought.

It was a normal note asking for information, nothing special. Then she glanced at the sender's name, and did a double take. A wide smile spread on her face. 'Bingo. Ginny pulled through.'

Ms. Hart sent an owl back with more information and an interview time. Once she got a confirmation owl, she smirked. This was almost too easy.

--------

The next day, Hermione was found getting ready for an interview. She wore a knee-length black skirt, a white blouse, and sensible shoes. Her hair was up into a tight bun, and she wore no make-up. Before she apparated from her flat, she double-checked her papers, making sure she had everything she needed.

She apparated onto the top floor reception area, surrounded by almost a hundred people. Her hear sank. If there were this many people here for the job, what were her chances? They probably had more experience dealing with kids than she did. Why was she even here? This was not what she had gotten top scores for. She was just about to apparate away again, when her name was called.

"Yes! That's me!" She replied, waving her hand in the air while trying to make her way through the crowd.

"Granger." Someone said, causing Hermione to look around, before her eyes landed on a pretty dark-haired woman, with a nose she would know anywhere.

"Parkinson."

"It's Weasley now, you know that Hermione. Here for the job?"

"Sorry. Forgot. And, yes, I am."

"Great. Come along."

"Not to be rude, but I'm supposed to be meeting with a Ms. Hart."

Pansy smiled. "I know. That's me."

"What?"

"Well, I had to use a false name, since I'd be doing the interviews. After Ronniekins joined the Cannons, and they went on that winning streak, it's been hard to get a little privacy. So, when I had to put out this ad, I needed to use a different name, or else there'd be flocks of applicants. They'd probably want to be nanny for our baby, but they'd be sadly turned away." She paused to pat her rounded tummy lovingly. "The ad was for the boss."

Hermione froze. _The boss._ As in _Malfoy_. "Oh no."

"What's the matter?"

Hermione shook her head, as if to clear it. "Oh, nothing. I guess we should get on with the interview then?"

"Right."

As Pansy interviewed her, Hermione tried her hardest to screw up her interview. When she got out of here, she was going straight to the Zabini residence to give Ginny a piece of her mind! Ginny knew she had been lusting after Draco Malfoy since sixth year, and Ginny probably also knew that the ad had been for a nanny for Malfoy's child [since Ginny was Pansy's sister-in-law]. Ginny was so going to get it. However, before Hermione could make a quick getaway, Pansy stopped her, saying something that would make her heart pound hard.

"Don't worry Hermione," Pansy whispered, "you've got it. No competition. You're hired."

Hermione gulped, nodded, and then, with a quick "Thanks" left the building quickly.

**

* * *

Nanny Wanted!  
**By Darkened Pixie  
_6/11/2004_

A/N:So, what'd you think? Worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Zabini! Get your arse out here right this instant!" Hermione thundered, as she apparated into the entryway of the Zabini home.

Ginny came in smiling, a toddler in her arms, not at all frightened, "Yes? Oh, and I must ask you to please watch your language around the children."

"Ginny! You knew! Why did you do that? Why did you send me?"

"I told you, you need a job. And that seemed as good as any. Besides Malfoy pays decently."

"But you know how I feel about him! Now I have to live with him! And I still lose my flat!"

"Oh, come on Hermione, since sixth year? Really now. This might give you some courage to actually make a move. And, I'm sure if you ask, he'd still let you keep your flat, just in case you end up resigning or something."

"Make a move? I'll be watching over his daughter! Which means that he probably has a wife. Which makes it quite impossible to hit on him."

"You're so conventional. Just because he has a daughter doesn't mean he's married to the mother."

"What!"

"Besides, even Blaise agrees with me. You need to try at least."

"You talked to Blaise about this!"

"Well, he is Malfoy's best friend."

"Ginny! Who else?"

"No one...except Ron and Pansy."

"Ron and Pansy!"

"Yeah, but they agree with me too."

"Ginny!"

--------

Draco's day had been fairly good. He had just closed up one of the biggest deals he'd ever had. All he wanted to do now was go home and have a nice dinner. Unfortunately—or should I say, fortunately—for him, fate had other plans.

As he got home, he was not only surprised to see his daughter up, but also that there was a young woman with her, possibly a new nanny. He watched them from the doorway of the parlor. They seemed to get along well enough and this nanny seemed more responsible and motherly than the last. Which was good, considering Celeste had had many women run out of her life. But, even though she did seem a good candidate, he still wanted to give his own little interview.

He walked into the room, knelt down by the pair, and waited for them to notice him. When his daughter finally did, she ran into his arms with glee. He smiled as she knocked him backwards, slightly, with the force of her running start.

"Had a good day, did you?"

"Oh yes, Daddy." He saw the new nanny stiffen. "I gots a new nanny."

"Oh really? Care to introduce me?"

"Sure Daddy." She said with a smile, as she tried to pull the new nanny towards where he stood. "This is..."

"Granger."

"No, no Daddy. Her name is Her-my-oh-knee," said Celeste, taking extra care to pronounce each syllable, so she'd get it right.

"I know who she is angel. We went to school together."

"Oh. Well, she's really fun. We dressed-up dolls, colored pictures, and picked flowers. Can we keep her? Please?"

Draco laughed at that. "She's not a pet, Celeste. But she can stay, if she wants, for however long she wants."

"Yay! Her-my-oh-knee gets to stay! Come on," she tugged at Hermione's hand, "I gots to show you around my rooms."

Hermione looked to Draco. _Rooms? _She mouthed.

He smirked at Hermione's bewildered expression. "Go on. It's past her bedtime anyway, so you can help her into bed, and get familiarized with the routine."

"O-Okay."

"But when you're done, could you come back down, I'd like to talk to you please."

"Sure."

--------

Hermione listened to Celeste, as well as she could, as she was shown the daily bedtime routine. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to hear much, as her thoughts were on something else, or shall we say—someone else. Maybe on that delectable man that was waiting for her downstairs, the man who used to be the boy that was her enemy. Okay, so maybe he just wanted to talk to her, but it could turn out to be more. Argh! _You shouldn't be having these thoughts with a five-year-old in the room!_ Hermione mentally scolded herself.

"Will you read me a story?" Celeste asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Sure, honey. What story would you like?"

"Cinderella."

"Cinderella?"

"Yep."

So, Hermione did. She read the Muggle story about a young woman who found her Prince Charming in the most unexpected way with help from the most unexpected people. By the time she was finished, Celeste was fast asleep. She kissed the little girl on the forehead, realizing that she had grown attached to the young girl in just the day that she had known her. Hermione knew that, in time, she wouldn't be able to say no to anything Celeste asked. Celeste was just so precious; Hermione couldn't understand how someone couldn't love her.

Exiting the pastel pink colored room, she shut the door softly, blowing a stray strand of hair off her face, trying to buy herself some time before she had to go see Draco Malfoy. Now there was someone who puzzled her. She would never have pegged him as the type to be a loving father. Not after the childhood he'd had. But then, here he was proving her wrong by being so very loving and attentive to his daughter.

After a few more minutes, Hermione made her way towards Draco's study, conceding that she couldn't keep delaying the inevitable. But as she opened the door, she was unprepared for what greeted her...

There, bending over, face towards the fireplace, was a half-naked Draco Malfoy. She couldn't help but admire his very nice, very firm, pajama clad backside. She didn't even notice the features of the beautifully decorated room, no doubt by an interior decorator. But as soon as she noticed him about to rise, she schooled her features as to not give away that she had been admiring her _boss's_ very enticing features, and cleared her throat. This caused Draco to look behind him, and then straighten, leaving Hermione to catch a glimpse of whom he had been speaking with.

"I'll talk to you about this more tomorrow, Blaise." Draco said firmly.

"I'm sure. Good-bye Hermione." And then his face was gone.

Draco leaned himself against his desk and began his interrogation.

"This is a surprise Granger. A nanny? You and I both know you could have a better job with better pay."

"Malfoy, this job is as good as any. Besides, what I've been offered in pay is enough."

He smirked that trademark smirk of his. "Really? Are you sure you wouldn't want anything _more_?"

Hermione choked. Did he know? "No. I'm perfectly fine with the situation," Hermione said, quickly. "Everything is okay."

Draco eyed her, judging her. "If you're sure. But you know, I could offer you a more prominent position in the company. You would more than deserve it."

"That's all right. Besides, Celeste has already charmed me."

"Yes, she is very charming."

"Just like her Daddy."

Draco laughed. "Even more so."

"Maybe."

"Ahem...so, you'll be living here then. Have you seen your rooms yet?"

"Ah...no. I wanted to ask you something about that."

"Sure ask away," he pushed her gently out the door, "on our way to your rooms."

"No really," she said, planting her feet firmly to the ground. "I don't need _rooms_."

Draco stared at her. "What's wrong? Why not?"

"It's just that—"

"You're not comfortable with having your own wing of the house?"

"My own _wing_?" she asked, shocked. Then she shook her head, as if to clear it. "No, it's not that."

"You don't have to worry about cleaning."

"It's not that, either."

"Well than what is it?"

"If you would let me finish."

"Fine then. Go on, spit it out."

"I'dliketokeepmyflatandlivethereplease."

"Sorry, say that again."

"I'dliketokeepmyflatandlivethereplease."

"Once again: in English and slowly."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'd like to keep my flat and live there, please."

"Oh, that's all."

"Yes, that's all."

"All right. I see no problem with you keeping your flat." Draco paused. "After all, you do need some privacy for your _affairs_," he added, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione's face heated up. "It's nothing like that!"

"Right."

"I just value the feeling of independence that comes with having my own flat."

"I understand."

"All right, then what about me living there?" she prompted.

"Out of the question."

"What? Why not? You just said you understood!"

"It's unreasonable. You will be Celeste's nanny, and there are times where you will have to stay overnight anyway. I have business parties that end late and you'll have to be there to help keep Celeste occupied. It's unreasonable to go home right after, since it will already probably be the wee hours of morning. I have many business trips where I'll be gone for days, and I want to be sure that Celeste always has someone with her, to care for her."

"Oh."

"Right, so that's settled then?"

"Um, yeah. I suppose."

"If you'd still like to keep your flat, you can leave the address with Pansy, and I'll make sure it's paid for every month that you are working for me."

"Wait, I can pay on my own."

"Hermione, you're already living under my roof. And I presume, from our conversation, that's it's something you're not very happy with. So, just let me do this."

Hermione's cheeks heated up, again. "Um, all right. Thanks."

"No problem. So let's be on our way, then?"

"Yeah."

Hermione followed Draco through several hallways, not really paying attention. She was now taking the time to appreciate the beautifulness known as Malfoy Manor. It had a mix of architectural styles that all seemed to come together to create the magnificent masterpiece that would be her home for the next...well, she hoped for a long while to come. She sighed at the exquisite beauty of it, catching Draco's attention. He smiled. Most people were awed, when they first saw the Manor. But not Granger, of course. She _had to be_ different. She looked like she had fallen in love with it, already.

Hermione skimmed her fingers over several tapestries that they had passed. All had been made from the softest fabrics and had spectacular patterns woven into them. She loved the paintings too, which were mostly of beautiful landscapes where she could daydream about. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Draco stop, causing her to bump into him and fall backwards.

"Ouch," she yelped, falling none too gracefully.

Draco tried to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably, eliciting a glare from Hermione.

"You know, you could give a girl some kind of warning."

"You know, you could do pay more attention." Draco said, mimicking her tone of voice.

Hermione gave a grunt of frustration, as Draco held out a hand to help her up. She took it, while saying, "You know, we're not at Hogwarts anymore. Let's try to be civil, yeah?"

"All right. Try being the key word." Draco replied. "But there's just something about you that seems to bring out the worst in me..." he added, under his breath.

Hermione didn't hear a word; she was too busy rubbing her bum, trying to soothe the pain. Draco couldn't help but laugh at the sight, which gained him another glare. He shrugged it off, his body still racked with laughter.

Hermione huffed, as Draco motioned her forwards, through a door. She stepped on his foot, slightly, for good measure. Just so he got the drift of her feelings. It did the trick, as he stopped laughing, and immediately tried to suppress a groan of pain.

"I thought you said you wanted to try to be civil."

"Try being the key word," she said, mimicking his earlier words.

This time, it was his turn to glare, as he walked through the door, behind her. He heard her give a gasp (of delight, he presumed), as she took in her sitting room, and couldn't help the smirk that flirted with his lips.

"It's beautiful," she said out loud.

The walls were painted a light blue color, with dark blue trimmings. The floor was a gorgeous, dark cherry wood, covered with a large rug in the middle. Every piece of furniture matched the room exquisitely. There was a desk to the side, up against a wall. Then there were several sitting pieces: a long couch, a settee, two arm chairs, a recliner, and a divan. She skimmed every piece, and marveled at how soft and cushiony they felt. She couldn't wait 'til she could try them out.

An oval shaped glass coffee table sit in the center of the rug. Other side tables were scattered around, set up next to the arms chairs and the couch. A silky navy blue throw was placed haphazardly across the divan, and she just had to let he fingers feel it. She let out a small moan of pleasure, as she touched it, forgetting that there was another person in the room.

Draco had been looking on amusedly, as Hermione took in the room like a child in a candy store. So, needless to say, he was quite taken aback by that very sensual moan. And it wasn't even the bedroom she was checking out! He briefly wondered what response that would get, and if it would be as _enticing_ as the one the sitting room was getting.

Stifling his very inappropriate thoughts—what could he say? He was a guy, after all—he cleared his throat, which had suddenly decided to form a lump, and said not so eloquently, "Er, would you like to see the bed now?"

Hermione was broken out of her pleasurable perusal of the room, by his words. She turned to face him, as his words fully registered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. However, she found that she was not the only one affected by his words. Draco Malfoy was _blushing_! He was _blushing_, for Merlin's sake. Hermione's body began to tremble, as she tried to keep her laughter in out of politeness.

"I-I-er-I..." he stammered. Draco Malfoy was _stammering_!

_Oh screw it,_ she thought, as her laughter poured out. She laughed hard and loud, earning a scowl from him.

"All right, yuck it up."

Hermione raised her hand, as if wanting to say something, but her laughter continued. Finally, about half an hour later it died out, and she was finally able to speak again, after catching her breath.

"Sorry, it's just...I have never seen Draco Malfoy, sex god of Hogwarts, blush and stammer, on the same night!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you were one of _them_," he muttered, under his breath.

This time, though, Hermione heard. "One of whom?"

"Never mind," Draco muttered.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, letting him off for now.

"What I had meant to say was: would you like to see your _bedroom_, now? But it's late now, and I have an early morning, so I'll leave you by yourself to peruse it."

Hermione stared at him.

"Right. You will be with Celeste all day practically, until I come home. Then I can take her off your hands, while you go do something relaxing. You usually have most nights off, unless I'm gone. I usually go through the bedtime routine with her, myself. Today was just so you'd know what to do, if the time came. Celeste usually chooses what she wants to do during the day. I don't try to force her into anything. I'm not sure if I missed anything, but just ask if you have questions. All right?"

Hermione still stared, causing Draco to wave a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Did you get that?"

"Er, yes. Celeste is mine for the whole day. Yours for the night. Bedtime is mine, only when you're gone. Questions, ask. That about right?"

"Yes."

"Good night!" Hermione called out, as Draco turned to leave.

"Night," replied Draco, with a wave of his hand, as he set off down the hall.

Hermione turned back to her rooms, grinning stupidly. Her _rooms_. She walked through the archway that connected the sitting room to the bedroom, which was even more marvelous. She sighed in happiness, laying down on the four poster, queen sized bed. The white pillows and the golden comforter were so fluffy and comfortable. And she had her own walk in closet. It was almost the size of her bedroom at her flat! She could definitely get used to living like this.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: **It's been over a year since I last updated this story, but I'm updating. I'm so glad that people think it's worth continuing. :) What did you think of this chapter? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Nanny Wanted!  
**By Neferteenie (pka Darkened Pixie)  
_7/20/2005_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Just a small note, this is an AU story. It disregards the fifth and sixth book completely. Maybe the fourth book too. Not sure yet...But just letting you know it's an AU story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Hermione had been working as the Malfoy nanny for a month now. She was sure that, if it were any other household, she would have had a routine down pat. But the reality of it was that it wasn't just any other household. It was the Malfoy household. And it seemed that Malfoys liked to keep her off balance.

Celeste Malfoy was no exception. Like Draco had said, Celeste usually chose what she wanted to do during the day. But she didn't have any set schedule, which was slowly driving Hermione insane. Especially since Hermione desperately needed organization to survive. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration, but it still held some truth to it.

For the past week, Celeste had been playing with her dolls every single day. So Hermione had set out the dollhouse, in anticipation of some normalcy, finally. She was quite happy when Celeste came into her playroom after breakfast, and immediately began playing with her dolls. It amazed Hermione at times, how someone could be so engrossed in something so simple. To be that young and carefree again...

But then halfway through the day, Celeste had tossed down her dolls and declared that it was time to see Daddy. Not knowing what to do, since "Daddy" had left no instructions on what to do if this should happen, Hermione just stared at her. That's when the tears began to form.

"Oh poppet," Hermione said, gathering Celeste in her arms. "We can't see 'Daddy' right now. He's at work, busy."

"Please?" Celeste asked, looking at Hermione with wide, innocent grey eyes, tears trickling from them. "Daddy won't mind. I'm his angel." Celeste sniffled.

Hermione couldn't stand watching Celeste so distraught, so she agreed. Celeste was a darling, and she had Hermione under her control. It was pretty pathetic, for a twenty-six year old woman to be ruled by a five-year old little girl. But Celeste was such a sweetheart, who could ever turn her down?

Ah yes, Celeste's mother of course. Hermione had been curious about that, but had never been one to pry. Oh, who was she kidding? The first chance she got, she asked Pansy what had happened. Apparently, Celeste's mother had decided motherhood was not for her and had up and left without any notice. She had just left Celeste in her cot, packed her belongings, and left.

Hermione listened to all of this with shock and horror etched on her face. Who could do that to a poor defenseless, little baby? Leaving them to fend on their own, for even a few moments, was absolutely horrible. Personally, Hermione thought Celeste was better off without such a mother.

Then there were the other nannies. The first one had been good, but when she neared her sixty-fifth birthday, she decided it was time to retire and see the world. So Malfoy was out one of the best nannies that could be found. The next one was young, in her earlier twenties. She had kept coming on to Draco, who would try to politely reject her. A couple of weeks after she was hired, she was checked into St. Mungo's. Nobody ever found out the true cause why. Draco, upon coming home from work, had found her rocking on the floor, mumbling to herself, her eyes looking sunken in. After that, nannies came and went, in all age ranges. None lasted for more than three weeks. Hermione had set a new record.

She gathered a traveling cloak for Celeste, as well as one for herself. Then she took Celeste's hand, threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, and said "Malfoy Enterprises, Draco Malfoy's office." They soon vanished into the green flame, before Hermione could reconsider her rash decision.

--------

Hermione tripped out of the fireplace in Draco's office and fell with a thump. Celeste fell unto her, quite gracefully actually. Hermione wondered how that had happened. She was sure Celeste had been in front of her. Oh well, it was for the better she supposed. At least she didn't need to worry about having squashed the little girl.

She lay on the soft carpeting of Draco Malfoy's office floor, trying to catch her breath, stalling for time. She had no idea how Draco would react to their intrusion. What if they interrupted something important? But before she even had time to contemplate a reasonable explanation, Celeste was ambling off of her and running towards her daddy.

"Daddy!" Celeste gurgled with glee, as Draco picked her up.

Hermione decided it was time to face her fate. She looked up from where she was still sprawled across the floor, wary of Draco Malfoy's wrath for interrupting his business day. But she had no need because what she found was a very happy Malfoy laughing with a very happy, very giggly Celeste.

She plopped back down on the floor and closed her eyes in relief. She stayed that way, until she felt a shadow loom over her. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into laughing blue eyes and an outstretched hand. She waved the hand away and helped herself to her feet, scowling at the man with the blue eyes. After all, he had helped Ginny conspire to get her in this position. Yes, she was still miffed about that.

"Good to see you, Hermione," the blue-eyed man said, bringing Draco's attention to her.

"Can't say the same about you, Blaise," Hermione muttered, with a slight smile, causing Blaise to laugh.

"Blaise, will you excuse us please?" Malfoy asked, while setting Celeste down on the plush couch he had in his office.

"Sure, Malfoy. But not before I get a hug from the most adorable girl in the world," he looked pointedly at Hermione, "and I don't mean you, Hermione."

Celeste giggled before bounding off of the chair that she was just set on and running towards a kneeling Blaise. She gave him a tight hug and didn't let go, even when he began to stand up, until he set her down again.

"Am I your favorite, Uncle Blaise?" Celeste asked, with no modesty at all.

"Of course," Blaise replied, with a wink. "Just don't let Auntie Ginny know, okay?"

Celeste giggled some more. "You're so funny, Uncle Blaise."

Blaise smiled at her and began to walk out. Before he was out the door, he turned around and gave Draco a look that Hermione couldn't decipher but that made Draco tense.

"Get out Blaise," Draco commanded, tersely.

As soon as Blaise left, Hermione began to feel nervous. In the past month, she had often made it a point to avoid Draco Malfoy as much as she possibly could. She had learned, from an incident about two weeks ago, that he could still inspire the same feelings that she had for him at Hogwarts. She also found out that the slightest touch, the slightest skim of skin on skin, could send pleasant tremors throughout her body and leave her aching for more contact. She had always felt embarrassed afterward. After all, she was there to do a job...as the nanny. It was definitely not right to be thinking about her employer in that light. No doubt, he would not be amused if he knew of her thoughts.

And now. She glanced at him warily. What was Malfoy thinking now? Was she in trouble for interrupting something important? Was he plotting her untimely death for interrupting whatever he had been doing? And now that Blaise was gone, there would be no witnesses of her demise. A giggly little five-year old didn't count as a witness. Hermione was so busy contemplating any and every possible argument for her favor, that she didn't realize that Draco Malfoy was staring at her intently.

Hermione gulped.

"Umm...I'm, er, sorry about the intrusion..."

Draco held up his hand, interrupting her with something she wasn't expecting—

"It's fine. It's about lunchtime anyway. Why don't we all go grab a bite to eat?"

—an invitation to lunch.

Of course, it wasn't going to be just the two of them, as Hermione had so often fantasized about in her school days. Celeste would be there, too. But she still couldn't help but gape in surprise and, dare she admit it, pleasure. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe working for Draco Malfoy would give her some ounce of courage to make a move on the man she had been lusting after for years. Maybe.

--------

Draco took them to an informal little deli across the street from his offices in wizard London. It had a big glass window in the front, with a white Marino Deli sign painted on in nice, cursive writing. Each wall was painted a different, each color warm and inviting. There were several small tables pushed up against the wall, leaving a clear path from the door to the counter and the middle of the room open. As they entered, several other patrons and the kind-looking old woman behind the counter waved at Draco. From what Hermione could tell, he was quite the regular here.

They chose a table by the window, and Celeste got serious about the business at hand as soon as she was seated.

"Daddy," she said, looking at Draco with all the seriousness a little girl could muster, "I would like a tuna sandwich and grape juice, please. Don't forget the pickle on the side!" She turned to Hermione then, expectantly.

"Er," Hermione muttered, glancing helplessly at a mirthful Draco. "I'll have what she's having, I suppose."

Celeste nodded approvingly, before reverting back to her normal childish tendencies. She smiled at Hermione. "They've got the bestest tuna! Don't worry!"

Draco nodded and went to order three tuna sandwiches, three grape juices, and two dill pickles at the counter.

"Who's the pretty lady?" asked the kind-looking old woman behind the counter, when he neared.

"My newest nanny," replied Draco, with a smile.

"Looks like a keeper," the woman said, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

Draco caught this and gave her a warning look. "Don't even think about any matchmaking attempts, Vivi."

"But Draco, dear! You've been alone for so long! And you must know that Celeste needs a stable mother figure."

Draco cut her a sharp look.

"All I'm trying to say is that that lady over there could be the one."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think so. We've got a history."

Vivi shot him an inquisitive look.

"Long story."

"Hun, you've got about five minutes before your order's up. Give me the condensed version."

Draco shook his head, resisting. But then Vivi, who had become like a mother figure to him, gave him a you-better-tell-me-or-else look and he felt like a child again and caved in.

"Fine. If you really must know, and I know you must, we met at Hogwarts. Hate at first sight, I guess you could say. I was sort of a brat..." Vivi raised an eyebrow, as if to question his use of the words 'sort of,' which Draco ignored. "But somewhere along the way—sometime after third year, maybe even later than that—the hate dissipated. We weren't friends. Far from it. But we didn't hate anymore. I—I even..."

A bell chimed, followed by a shouted "Order's up!" interrupting Draco.

Vivi took the order and handed it over to Draco, who hastily grabbed it and walked back to his table, acting as if he narrowly escaped torture.

When he reached the table, Celeste was talking animatedly. But even so, she noticed that the food was there and immediately grabbed half of her sandwich before Draco had even set the tray of food down on the table.

"I guess someone's hungry," Hermione commented, wryly, as Celeste became enamored in her food and oblivious to the two adults with her.

Draco nodded, agreeing as he took a bite out of his own sandwich and Hermione did the same.

"So, Granger, mind if I ask what your occupation was before you took on the oh-so-wonderful job of being Celeste's nanny?" asked Draco, a smirk on his face while still chewing his food.

"Not at all," Hermione replied, after doing the proper thing and swallowing her food. "I was an accountant, actually."

"That's quite a difference in fields. And not exactly what I pictured."

"Yes, well...I thought it was time for a bit of a change."

Draco raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Really!"

"If you say so, Granger."

"And anyway, what do you mean 'not exactly what I pictured'?" Hermione felt slightly giddy at the idea that he had thought about—_pictured_ her—her at all since their days at Hogwarts. "What did you picture me doing?"

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "Believe it or not Granger; I imagined you would have worked for the Ministry. Possibly even in a high position."

Hermione didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. _Possibly_?

"Right. Well, what about you? Always wanted to be president of your own company, did you?"

"Of course! Malfoys always lead."

Hermione could believe that. Malfoy had always been the leader of his group at Hogwarts. He had the smarts and the charisma to do so. That was also probably why so many girls had fallen for her, herself included.

"So then what really happened, Granger?" Draco asked, cutting into her thoughts. "Why did you _really _leave your previous position? I'm sure it paid much better and was much more satisfying for you."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment, and then she frowned. It was really any of his business, and she told him so. "You don't _know_ me, Malfoy!" she hissed at him. "Don't even _think_ you know me! You don't know what satisfies me or not!"

Draco smirked at her, in a mischievous way. "I could learn, Granger. I'm a very fast learner," he said in a tone clearly laced with sexual innuendo. Hermione couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but she suddenly felt the need to fan herself. Her cheeks were starting to get redder and...Was it hot in here or was it just her?

She tried to gain control of her features and school her expression into a composed one, before replying, quite primly, "That is a highly inappropriate way to talk, Mr. Malfoy. Especially in front of one as young as Celeste."

Draco laughed, and said, "Nice try, Granger. Celeste isn't even paying attention to us."

And he was right. She was still very much enamored in her food. _How long does it take a little girl to finish a tuna sandwich and a dill pickle?_ Hermione wondered.

He mock-leered at her, then. "Besides, I know you like it."

Hermione laughed. She couldn't help it. His expression was so absurd. After a few moments, he joined her, and the both of them laughing caught Celeste's attention.

"Waff's sho 'unny?" she asked, through a mouthful of food.

"Your Daddy, darling." Hermione answered, wiping away some tears. "He's an absolute hoot."

Celeste frowned at this, and then shook her head. "No, Her-my-oh-knee. Daddy's not an owl! He's busy-ness man."

This caused Hermione to laugh harder, and led Draco to be the one to explain to Celeste that yes, Hermione knew that Daddy really was a 'busy-ness man' and that no, Daddy was not secretly an owl when he was not with her.

Celeste seemed to accept his explanation, just as Hermione let go of her final bouts of laughter.

They continued their lunch in that manner, by getting to know a little bit about each other, with some playful banter and Celeste interjecting curious questions and comments from time to time. They did not notice the man stationed across the street, trying to look inconspicuous, the camera in his hand zoomed in on them and snapping away.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, it's been over a year. _sigh_. With the way I'm updating, this story won't be done until 10 years from now. Hopefully, it doesn't actually take that long, and thank goodness I'm updating. I promise that this fic will definitely be completed:) …even if it does take me 10 years. --; So, yeah...let me know what you think of this chapter, please? Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

P.S. Happy Holidays! Hope everyone has a Happy New Year! And hopefully there will be lots more updates this coming year and maybe even—gasp—a completion. Here's to hoping...

**Nanny Wanted!  
**By Neferteenie  
Posted on: _12/29/2006_


End file.
